1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to rotary joints, and especially to a rotary joint and a worktable using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used worktable includes a workstation, a conduit providing liquid to the workstation and a joint for fixing the conduit to the workstation. However, if the workstation moves in a rotary fashion, the conduit is prone to twisting, and can malfunction.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.